


Firsts

by Andramion



Series: KRTSK fluff week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1k of introspective fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, KrTskfluffweek, M/M, enjoy your meal, jk i have always been emo, no kids were harmed in the writing of this fic, oh im so emo after writing this, vague references to a film ive not seen in YEARS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Kuroo is not the first. Kuroo might not be any of his firsts.✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧Written for KRTSK fluff week day 1: firsts





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> For #krtskfluffweek, I'm so happy this exists! I'm going to try hard to get a fic done for each day!

Kuroo is not the first. Kuroo might not be any of his firsts.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

He’s not Kei’s first crush.

 

The summer training camp is hell. Kei can deal with the practice, he’ll drag himself through the punishments, the extra practice, the queues for the bath, dodge the extra dinner portions that people keep trying to foist on him.

What he can’t deal with is the way he’ll catch himself looking, staring, following Kuroo’s movements on the other side of the gym. He despises how he drags himself to the third gym after the extra practice for _extra_ extra practice just because he’ll see Kuroo some more. Kei hates that Kuroo’s voice makes something squirm inside his chest; he hates that he gives in when Kuroo asks him to come with during a long lunch break, hates that he goes.

He can’t handle having a crush when it’s _Kuroo_. It’s disturbingly delightful and Kei just wants it to end.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

He’s not Kei’s first kiss.

 

There are voices coming out of the cafeteria, a door opening and closing and Kei flinches, but Kuroo’s smile just grows teasing, the thumb on Kei’s jaw reassuring.

“Don’t worry, they won’t see us here.” Kuroo leans in again and the last thing Kei thinks is _oh, his eyes are so soft_. And then his eyes fall closed as their mouths press together and Kei can feel Kuroo’s shaky breath ghost over his lips in the second before they both dive in again.

It’s both a lifetime and barely a second later that Kuroo pulls back and Kei’s hands slip from his back to his waist, fingers catching on Kuroo’s hoodie.

“I bet that was your first kiss,” Kuroo says, and Kei huffs out a laugh, hiding his grin in his shoulder. He glances at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes. He adores the tilt of Kuroo’s head, the self-satisfied smile on his face and the way his lips are red from their kisses. Kei schools his expression and straightens up.

“If that’s what you want to believe,” he tells Kuroo, hands tightening on his waist. He watches Kuroo’s eyebrows pull up, watches his expression soften at way Kei pulls him closer again. “I don’t see how it matters.”

Kuroo leans back to check the hallway again and turns them around, further into the dark corner, pulling Kei in front of him, impatient hands settling on impatient hands. “It doesn’t really.” He doesn’t look away, doesn’t break eye contact until Kei does it for him. Kei wonders when his insides will stop being a squiggly mess.

Kuroo tilts his head up and catches Kei’s lips again.

Kei wonders when he’ll want it to end.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Really, Kuroo isn’t Kei’s first love, first heartbreak, not even his first reunion.

 

Kei can’t believe his eyes when he looks up from his beer and finds that that familiar voice floating through the speakers really is one he knows. He watches Kuroo dramatically gesturing along with the cheesy ballad, watches the bright glee on his face and wishes he could turn invisible.

Because the next second, the next second Kuroo’s gaze finds him at the table in the back and Kei hopes he can write his glowing cheeks off as a buzz. Kuroo’s voice turns a little softer, a little more emotional.

Kei both wants to leave and get up. He should let this be. He should empty his glass, put his leftover paperwork back in his bag and leave. Kei wonders if it can begin again.

Kuroo finishes his song.

Kei stays.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Kuroo isn’t his first shared apartment, his first joint babysitting gig.

 

“They’re finally asleep,” Kuroo sighs, flopping down on the sofa, and Kei laughs at him.

“I told you.” Kei looks over the back of the sofa. Through the crack in the doorway, he can just make up the shape of their bed, now taken up by Kei’s three nephews. “They’re little gremlins.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh and immediately covers his mouth, listening to find out if he’s woken them back up again. When all stays quiet, Kuroo moves over and snuggles into Kei’s side, curling up and resting his head in the crook of Kei’s neck.

“I think you mean Mogwai, Kei. Adorable little creatures.” A shiver runs through Kei when Kuroo breathes out across his skin. Kei brings one of his hands up, wraps his arm around Kuroo and trails his fingers down his back.

“Hmm, that’s nice,” Kuroo murmurs, and Kei closes his eyes. “How am I this exhausted when it’s only eight?”

“You’re the one that fed them after midnight.”

Kuroo huffs at that, rubbing his nose on Kei’s neck and Kei relaxes even more. He likes this, the casual touches, the closeness, the way that they both know they’ve got _time_.

“Don’t worry, nii-chan will pick the loveable demons up in two hours.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo hums, sleepy. Then: “We should get some of our own.”

“Mogwai?”

“Kids.”

It’s not like Kei is surprised at that, not really. He’s always known Kuroo to be great with kids, he knows how Kuroo looks at Akiteru’s family sometimes, knows that Kuroo’s dad has asked Kuroo about his and Kei’s future plans.

What does surprise Kei, is how much he wants this to keep going.

“Hmm,” Kei agrees, tightening his hold on Kuroo. “Let’s look into it soon.”

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Kuroo is not the first, but he’s the only.

 

The only one Kei thinks of when people bring up teenage crushes, the only one he thinks of when Yachi blubbers as characters on screen kiss for the first time, the only one Kei kisses goodnight. Kuroo is the only one who gets the little notes Kei leaves on the breakfast table and the only one who still takes Kei’s breath away. He’s the only one Kei fights with, because he’s the only one Kei fights _for_.

Kuroo is not any of Kei’s firsts, with one exception.

He’s the first Kei wants to be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> As always, comments are very very very welcome, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
